My World Isn't So Dark Anymore
by VampireKissesUntamed
Summary: Sequel to You Left Me Dying. Naruto finds love. Sorry the summary sucks but please read and review.


Naruto's P.O.V.  
It's been years since Sasuke Uchiha's death. They never did find the killer which is a good thing since I was the one who killed him. You might think I should regret it, but in truth I don't. He got what was coming to him. It just took a while to catch up to him. I just saved the next person form a heartache that would have probably kill them. If that makes me a bad guy then I don't want to be a 'good guy.' I've moved on since then; it may have taken longer than I wanted it to, but I finally found someone to love again. At first I was reluctant in giving him a chance since my ordeal with Sasuke, but if I was ever going to move forward I had to make the first move. He's tall, handsome, caring, and a real romantic. He wasn't like that at first. His mother had died giving birth to him which in itself was a bad sign to our culture. People would always call him a monster or murderer. He was always alone for no one wanted anything to do with a monster. Even his father for sometime could not stand the sight of him because he was always reminded of his wife. His brother and sister were always a little frighten of him, but always made an attempt to act like nothing was wrong with him. He knew better and started to distrust his family, he grew cold and uncaring, he always kept to himself, and never really had a true friend that wouldn't judge him.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Flashback`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"The First Time We Met"  
It was at a coffee shop owned by his father, but at that time I didn't know. It was a few blocks from my place and always had a nice warm glow to it. It was one of my favorite places to go second to Ichiraku's of course. The atmosphere was filled with the fresh aroma of tea leaves and coffee beans that it left a warm cozy feeling that you couldn't help but smile. They even sold delactable goodies like chocolate brownies, strawberry eclairs, strawberry tarts and cheesecakes, and lots more that I can't name. I was on my way in when I spotted the owner, Mr. Sabaku, yelling at a new employee. He had bright crimson hair, pale as moonlight skin, eyes so baby blue, and a glare that had death written all over it.

"You can't talk to the costomer like that son," said Mr. Sabaku.

"Tch, whatever," said the boy.

Vien pop. "Alright, Gaara," said Mr. Sabaku with an angry twitch to his eyebrows,"You get to say here adn clean the shop past closing time for a month!"screamed Mr. Sabaku.

"No way!" the boy now known as Gaara exlaimed.

"Yes way now get back to work!" said Mr. Sabaku turning away to apologize to the customer.

Gaara clearly pissed off shouted to me,"What do you want!"

I winced at his tone of voice but answered," Jasmine tea and a strawberry eclair. I'd like outside please."

He rung up my order, I paid and went outside to wait. A few minutes later he came out with my order.

I smiled and thanked him and began digging into my strawberry eclair. Unaware of the stunned looked I recieved. He turn away in thought'No one has ever thank me before...' A slow smile started to work its way to his mouth.

_Time Skip_  
Gaara's P.O.V.  
It was time for closing which I was thankful for. Today has been the most hectic day of my life. First with that rude customer who was calling me a monster and dad goes and takes up for her just because she was a costumer. Then there had been the guy with the cerealen blue, bright blonde hair, a nice smile, and he was even thanking me for bringing his food. Gaara blushed madly as he remembered getting caught smiling by his brother,Kankuro, who teased him endlessly until Gaara had to threaten him. True it was the first time that he had smiled in a long time, but there was no reason to tease him over it. Coming out of his thoughts he began to clean the shop silently wiping down tables, straightening chairs, cleaning the widows, putting out more napkins for each table, and so on. A few hours later and he was finished he began to change back into his street clothes when he noticed it was rainning.  
'Great' he thought sarcastically, 'I didn't bring my umbrella.' He heaved a sigh and put on his hoodie, walked out the door, and locked it. All of a sudden he heard some laughter.

"Well look at what we have here boys the monster who killed his own mother. So how does it feel to be called a murderer murderer?" asked the cocky black haired boy named Tasuma. His gang laughed and jeered with him.

Gaara was not in the mood for this, he turned around with a glare sent there way, put his hands in his jeans and said," You should know your a monster yourself."

Tasuma glared and said,"Lets get him boys."

All at once Gaara was attacked from all sides. Tasuma's gang were throwing puches at him, kicking him, and holding onto him. Gaara was no weakling but even he knew he couldn't beat them all. He kick the two guys that were holding his arms into the wall, spun and did a round house kick that knocked about three guys down, turned and threw kidney punches to four other guys, then rounded on Tasuma with a fist to straight to his nose. There was a definite crack which Gaara was proud of and then blood started pouring out.  
Tasuma cursed and held onto his bleeding nose,"Oh your going pay for that monster" he yelled.  
Two guys had shook off the injury dealt by Gaara and snuck behind him and knocked him over the head. He collasped to the ground but before he blacked out he saw a blonde running his way then all was dark.

Gaara woke up several hours later to find himself on a soft bed with his head bandage up.  
"Oh, your finally awake," said the boy with blonde hair carrying a tray with food on it.  
"Who are you?" asked Gaara.  
"Naruto Uzimaki, nice to meet you," said Naruto with a smile,"You gave me a care when I saw you fighting with those guys. I thought they might have killed you. But I can see your no push over still though it was a good thing I came along when I did or you would've probably been hurt more than you already are."  
Gaara nodded and said,"Thanks, but why help me?"  
Naruto looked at him like he was crazy,"How could I not? It's not like you deserved it. I heard your story before, and I don't think its your fault your mother died. Besides I don't think she thought of you as a monster, but someone precious to her that she would die to protect."  
Gaara stared stunned by the words that were spoken to him and thought'No one has ever said something like that to me'  
There were tears in his eyes as he closed his eyes to keep them away.  
Once he regained himself Naruto asked" Can you manage to eat some food?"  
Gaara smirked and said,"I was hit in the head mind feeding me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the Present Time There was knocking on Naruto's door as he finished getting ready for his date with Gaara.

"Coming," called out Naruto as he rushed to open the door. There stood on the other side with a bouque of primrose was Gaara and all of his handsome features.

He smiled at Naruto; handed the flowers to him and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Naurto smiled as he took the flowers and nodded his head and said,"Thanks Gaara and yeah I'm ready."

Gaara took Naruto by the hand and lead him to his car, he opened the door for Naruto, and kissed him on the forehead saying,"You amazing tonight."

Naruto flushed red and said,"Thanks, and you look hot."

Gaara chuckled as he closed the door and went to the divers' side to start the car.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto excitedly.

Gaara smirked and said,"You'll see when we get there."

Naruto pouted and said,"No fair Gaara."

"You'll just have to be patient," said Gaara.

Naruto grumbled a bit but let it go to enjoy the senery. Earlier that day Gaara had asked Naruto out on a surprise date and Naruto couldn't wait to see where they were going. He had bugged Gaara to no end but always got the same reply each time, "you'll see when we get there." It was hard not to keep from prying, but Gaara wouldn't budge. So Naruto waited as patiently as he could which isn't that good at all.  
Slowly the car crept into a clearing in a meadow, trees were strung up with lights and ribbons, flowers decorated the walk way, and slowly a house came into view. It had wide windows that reflected the greenery from outside, and a soft glow that was lit by the fireplace.

"Oh, Gaara its beautiful," exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm glad you like it. This place is my summer house. My family and I usually come here to relax, but I convinced them to let me use it for a while to plan out your surprise." said Gaara parking the car and getting out to open the door for Naruto

Naruto took his hand with smile and lead into the house. It had a nice relaxing mood to the house and it was as cozy as the coffee shop Gaara's dad owns. He was then asked to close his eyes as they kept walking.

Naruto scrunched up his nose and said,"Do I have to?"

Gaara smiled at the face Naruto was making and said,"Trust me."

"I do,"said Naruto and slowly closed his eyes as he was lead blindly to somewhere he didn't know but couldn't wait to see.

After severly minutes he heard,"Open your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told and the sight he saw before him left him both breathless and speechless. The backyard it seemed had been transformed into a Marockin theme dinner. There were performers playing a really catchy tune and there were colorful banners and cloths hung around the area to provide a little enlcosure for them. Gaara studied Naruto face and saw he was in awe. He gently took Naruto's hand and lead him to a chair.  
"It's beautiful,"said Naruto finally regaining his speech.  
Gaara beamed and said,"Why don't we dig in I'm sure your hungry. Everything you see before you is a Marockin dish so I hope you like them."

"This taste deliscious," said Naruto.  
They ate, chatted, and even danced the night away. Naurto had never felt this alive or loved and was loving every minute of it. Gaara was enjoying himself, smiling, and laughing. He never thought he could feel this way or ever thought he would be loved like this. He grabbed Naruto hand went down on one knee and asked,"Naruto will you marry me?" hold a little box with a silve band ring edge with blue and red.  
Naruto was in tears crying out happily,"Yes, I will marry you"

The End 


End file.
